


Sparkless

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [46]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - Panem, Gen, No Rebellion, No revolution, Panem, future conditional, no justice, no peace, this is not a happy fic, weird ass tenses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: If Katniss’s father had never died, Panem would be a much different place.





	Sparkless

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 50: Blood  
> Words: 450  
> Summary: If Katniss’s father had never died, Panem would be a much different place.

**oOo**

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, Panem would be a much different place. 

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, then neither would Gale’s.

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, then the burned bread would have never saved her life.  She’d have never noticed the baker’s youngest son. She’d have never cared.

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, Katniss would have never taken out tesserae. She wouldn’t have needed to. She would be a rarity in the Seam. Desirable. A hunter who could provide for her family in addition to any income she’d earn. 

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, she would have never developed a fear of the mines. After her last Reaping she would have signed up for one of the teams. Worked hard. Developed black lung. 

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, he would have continued to take her out into the woods.  And eventually, she’d meet her father’s hunting partner’s oldest son, Gale. He’d teach her snares; she’d show him how to fire a bow.  It would be a match made in starvation.

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, she would have never had the fear of falling in love.  She would have never had the fear of having children. She would have never had the fear of losing them.  It would be a mistake.

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, the revolution would have never begun. It would never have had its spark. It would have never had its Mockingjay.

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, then his youngest daughter would not have been Reaped. The oldest would have never volunteered. The baker’s youngest son would have never declared his love for Katniss. Instead he would have died at the hands of the boy from Two, who would in turn have died at the hands of the boy from Eleven. 

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, his eldest granddaughter would have been Reaped in the Fourth Quarter Quell, along with the rest of her family. All of her family. Parents. Brothers. Sisters. Cousins. Uncles. Aunts. Grandparents. Everyone. The entire Hawthorne and Everdeen lines, wiped out to entertain the Capitol.

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, there would have been a Fifth Quarter Quell.  And a Sixth. That endless box of cards would have been used until it was empty, quietly being refilled after the Fiftieth Quarter Quell.

 

If Katniss’s father had never died, Thirteen would have never had the resources or the will to stage a rebellion.  Its final president, Alma Coin, would die launching all of Thirteen’s nukes at the Capitol. They would do nothing.

 

The Hunger Games would never stop. 

 

Panem would never be free.

 

All this, because Katniss’s father never died.

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 6/30/18  
> Revised: 7/14/18
> 
> We randomized Katniss and Gale and well...oops? Sorry for this…
> 
> This is written in future conditional tense, which is possibly the weirdest tense we’ve ever written in. It was… interesting. We don’t recommend it. 
> 
> You can get more information about our original writing here:  
> Website: https://www.roselarkpublishing.com/
> 
> Let us know what you think! Your reviews inspire us to write more. This is especially true with fic. Since we don’t get paid for this. ^_^ To those we do review, you’re the reason we haven’t abandoned our fics. We love you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
